1800 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1790 1791 1792 1793 1794 1795 1796 1797 1798 1799 1801 1802 1803 1804 1805 1806 1807 1808 1809 1810 ---- - A-0= 1. ---- - B-3= '1. Bartalini, Biagio (1800) - Ragguaglio di alcune produzioni naturali dell'Agro Sanese scritto ad un amico. ''Atti Accad. Fisiocrit. Siena, VIII 224-230, pls. VI-XI. ---- '2. Bellon & Bellot, Florent-Joseph (1800) - Fossil elephant bone from Menchecourt. ''Mém. Soc. Émul. Abbeville, An IX 7. ---- '3. Bellot, Florent-Joseph (1800) - Fossil elephant bone from Menchecourt. '' Mem. Soc. Emul. Abbeville, An IX, 7. ---- - C-9= '1. Camper, Adrian Gilles (1800) - Sur les ossemens fossiles de la Montagne de St. Pierre, près Maestricht. '' - Bull. Soc. philom., Paris II 142. '' - Journal de Physique, de Chemie'' 51: 278-291, pls. I-II. ---- '2. Cuvier, George (1800) - Leçons d'anatomie comparee. ---- '''3. Cuvier, George (1800) - A quantity of bones found in the rocks in the environs of Honfleur, by the late Abbé Bachelet. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., VIII 290. ---- '4. Cuvier, George (1800) - Addition à l'article des quadrupèdes fossiles de Montmartre. ''Bull. Soc. philom., Paris II 141. ---- '5. Cuvier, George (1800) - Note sur un pied d'oiseau fossile incrusté dans du gypse. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LI 128-132, pl. I. ---- '6. Cuvier, George (1800) - Sur les ornitholithes de Montmartre. ''Bull. Soc. philom., Paris II 129, 141, pl. X, figs. 5, 6. ---- '7. Cuvier, George (1800) - Sur les tapirs fossiles de France. ''Bull. Soc. philom., Paris II 73-74. ---- '8. Cuvier, George (1800) - Sur une nouvelle espèce de crocodile fossile. ''Bull. Soc. philom., Paris II 159. ---- '9. Cuvier, George (1800) - Sur une nouvelle espèce de quadrupède fossile, du genre de l'hippopotame. ''Bull. Soc. philom., Paris II 142. ---- - D-1= '1. Delamétherie, Jean-Cla (1800) - Sur une empreinte d'oiseau dans un morceau de plâtre de Montmartre. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LI 132, pl. II. ---- - E-0= '1. - F-2= '''1. Fabri, Johann Ernst Ehregot (1800) - Abriss der natürlichen Erdkunde. ''Nuremberg., xviii + 527 pp. ---- '2. Fortis, Giovanni Battista Al (1800) - Des morceaux de fer et des ornitholithes trouvés dans les carrières de Montmartre. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, L 321-341, pl. I. ---- - G-0= '1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-1= '''1. Nichols, John (1800) - ''The history and antiquities of the County of Leicester. Fol., London. 4 vols. ---- - O-0= '1. - P-1= '''1. Picot-Lapeyrouse, Philippe (1800) - Sur les ossemens de quadrupèdes trouvés sur les cimes les plus élevées des pyrénées. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, L 81-84, pl. I. ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-0= '''1. - S-2= '''1. Sage, Balthazar Georges (1800) - Conjecture sur la manufacture du prétendu ornitholite de Montmartre. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LI 127. ---- '2. Shaw, George (1800) - ''General zoology or systematic natural history. Vol. I, part I. Mammalia. London. xiii + 248 pp., 69 pls. ---- - T-0= '1. - U-0= '''1. - V-4= '''1. von Baczko, Ludwig (1800) - ''Nankes Wanderungen durch Preussen. II. 124. Hamburg and Altona. 210 pp. ---- '2. von Mellin, Wilhelm (1800) - ''Letter to von Wildungen: Irish giant deer is elk. 93-99 In: L. C. E. H. F. von Wildungen, Wundergehörne aus Irland. Taschenb. Forst- Jagdfr. 91-111, pl. . ---- '3. von Wildungen, L.C.E.H.F. (1800) - ''Wundergehörne aus Irland. Taschenb. Forst- Jagdfr.. 91-111, pl. ---- '4. von Zach, Fr (1800) - Authentische Nachricht von einem zu Burgtonna gefundenen vollständigen Elephanten-Gerippe. ''Monatl. Corresp. Beförd. Erd- Himmelsk., I 21-34. ---- - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-07 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List